I Left my Heart in Paris
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Charlie Brown and Marcie haven't stopped thinking about Violet and Pierre since they left France when they were 10. At 18, they're going back with Linus and Peppermint Patty to see if those feelings are returned. But Linus has a secret and Patty isn't willing to give up on a possible romance with Charlie Brown. Will it be smooth sailing, or Bon Voyage for Charlie Brown?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Watching _Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and don't come back!)_ brought back a lot of good memories, ****and inspiration for fanfiction! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Charlie Brown sat on the pitcher's mound at the park near his house and tossed a baseball up in the air. His coordination had gotten better over the years and he caught each toss. He squinted his dark brown eyes as the afternoon sun started to creep into his vision. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, but that didn't convince him to turn his backwards baseball cap on the right way. He sighed. _Summer is almost here and it will be the first year I don't play._

He had kept up his childhood tradition of managing his baseball team every summer, but with college around the corner and an unsettled feeling in his stomach, Charlie Brown didn't have the heart for another year. That should have concerned him, for how could he not be in the mood for baseball? But he was too busy thinking about a girl he knew many years ago to be concerned about a silly thing like baseball.

 _I wonder if she still thinks about me, even after eight years_. Charlie Brown had certainly spent a lot of time thinking about her. But if anyone knew anything about unrequited love, it was Charlie Brown.

It wasn't as if he shared anything special with Violet when he stayed at her uncle's chateau in France several years ago. They didn't go on a picnic date or hold hands or anything eighteen-year-old Charlie Brown could equate to love, or even like. Yet still, he couldn't get Violet out of his head – or his heart. He still had his grandfather's bag that she gave to him when he was ten during the exchange program. He remembered showing it to his father. It was one of a handful of times that he witnessed his father cry. His father had been kind enough to let Charlie Brown keep it. Whenever he touched it, Violet's scent wafted from the bag and it set his heart pounding every time.

For eight years he had tried to write to her, but the courage always left him. _No surprise, Charlie Brown. It's not as if you're the bravest kid in the neighborhood._ And if he couldn't write to her, what made him think she still thought of him? She probably believed he had moved on and moved on herself, like her grandmother had done with his grandfather. Not that Charlie Brown could blame either of them. _It's not as if a long-distance romance like this could have ever worked._ He shouldn't even be humouring the idea. _And yet . . ._

"Hi Charles!"

Charlie Brown looked to where the voice had come from and the ball smacked him on the head. "Ow!" he yelped and clutched his head with one hand.

Marcie Johnson jogged over and cringed when she saw his sore head. "Sorry! I didn't see the baseball."

Charlie Brown waved away her concern with a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about it. I have a thick skull."

Marcie laughed. "True, that's what has saved you from so many of Peppermint Patty's fastballs." She sat beside him on the pitcher's mound. Their legs brushed, jeans against jeans, and she smiled at him. "Thinking about baseball?"

Charlie Brown shrugged. He let the ball lie beside him on the grass. "Something like that."

She nodded. "I haven't seen your name on the roster yet. You'll have to register soon if you want it to be official." Marcie still wasn't good at sports, but she had great organizational skills. The league hired her during the spring and summer to manage the registrations and schedules.

"I'm not playing this year."

Marcie blinked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Charlie Brown smirked as he shook his head. "I've been asking myself that for years."

Marcie squinted her green eyes behind her glasses. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. He hadn't even discussed this with Linus. _But I don't think Linus would understand._ Linus was a brilliant kid and Charlie Brown's best friend, but he was a bit clueless when it came to love. Charlie Brown stared at his callused hands. "Do you remember when we went to France?"

"Yes, those was the best two weeks of my life," she said with a happy sigh at the end. "Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about Violet, the girl whose chateau Linus and I stayed at. It's been years and I don't even know if she remembers me, but it's driving me nuts. I've got to do something!" He met Marcie's concerned stare. "I want to go back to France and see her again. I've got to know if she still likes me."

Marcie didn't say anything at first. That was what he liked about Marcie. She calmly thought through her responses. However, it also left him time to overanalyze whatever he told her.

After what seemed like decades, she pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket. She placed it in his lap. Charlie Brown picked it up and read who it was addressed to. His eyes widened.

"Pierre? Like, Pierre from that farm in France? You still talk?"

She smiled. "We've been pen pals since we were ten." She brushed her short black hair behind her ear and wouldn't meet Charlie Brown's surprised stare. "I think I've been in love with him since I first met him, but it's hard to tell when there are thousands of miles separating us. I've never discussed him with anyone, not even Patty. But he's been on my mind ever since." She looked at Charlie Brown and clasped her hands in her lap. "I've bought a plane ticket to France. Well, my parents did. They said I could have the summer off, but when I get back, I must pick which university I'm going to. Pierre knows I'm coming and I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra guest."

Charlie Brown blinked. "A guest? _Me?_ "

Marcie laughed. "Yes you! Who else?"

Charlie Brown shook his head. "I can't go to France. Not really. It's just a wish – a pipe dream. I can't actually do it."

Marcie stood and put her hands on her hips. "Charles, you're a dear friend, but you're a blockhead! Stop being so afraid and come with me to France!"

Charlie Brown blushed. "But what if she doesn't remember me?"

Marcie's shoulders dropped. "Then at least you'll know. You can go to college knowing there's nothing unspoken between you two, and you can move on." She extended her hand to him. "So, what do you say, Charles?"

Charlie Brown stared at her hand and swallowed. _You can't seriously go to France. It's impossible! What will your dad say?_ He stuck his hand in hers. "When do we leave?"

It was a whirlwind after that. Flights were booked, bags were backed with two months' worth of clothes, and graduation flew past him faster than any baseball ever did. But Charlie Brown was happy. For the first time in ages, he could think clearly. He had something that resembled a plan. Or if not a plan, then at least some steps to follow. He just had to get on that plane.

Charlie Brown would have been happy to go with just Marcie, but that part of the plan changed, too. As soon as Peppermint Patty learned of their trip, she insisted she come along. What was worse, she made it sound as if _Charlie Brown_ had invited her. She had nudged him with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows. "You sly dog, you!" He had looked to Marcie for help, but she had just shrugged. Peppermint Patty had never listened to Marcie before, and Charlie Brown doubted she would start now.

Linus also decided to tag along. Charlie Brown was _very_ happy to have another guy on the trip, but he wasn't sure Linus was pleased. He had been out of sorts lately and the trip may be just an excuse to escape whatever was bothering him. Linus had been avoiding Charlie Brown's house for over a week and for some strange reason, Sally hadn't accepted any of Lucy's invitations to come over to her house either. Usually Sally jumped at the chance to hang out with the older girl. Charlie Brown observed the situation with confusion. _Something is up, but I doubt I'll get the answer willingly from either of them._ So, he decided to sit on this new development between his best friend and sister and wait. If anything, France might loosen Linus' tongue.

It was the last day of June and Charlie Brown dragged his heavy suitcase from the backdoor to the red dog house in the backyard. Charlie Brown fondly recalled Snoopy's frequent naps on the rooftop. As he came closer, Charlie Brown's eyes played tricks on him. He could have sworn he saw his old dog still lying there, but it quickly became apparent it wasn't his trusty companion, but his new dog, Shiloh.

Shiloh was like his Great-Uncle Snoopy in many respects, one being his habit of sleeping on the roof of the dog house instead of inside it like a normal dog. He had a shaggier coat than Snoopy did, but his spots were similar. Charlie Brown got him from the owner of Snoopy's sister's daughter a year after Snoopy died. Shiloh was only two, but he was a smart pup – almost too smart. _Just like Snoopy_ , Charlie Brown thought with a smile.

Charlie Brown bent down and scratched behind Shiloh's ear. That elicited a happy whine from the dog. Shiloh popped one eye open when Charlie Brown stopped, and he could have sworn Shiloh was glaring at him. "Want to come to France with me, Shiloh? Your Great-Uncle Snoopy went with me when I first went."

Shiloh sat up and stretched. He didn't walk on two legs like Snoopy, but he was just as agile. He jumped off the roof, went inside his dog house, pulled out his dog dish, then sat at Charlie Brown's feet, his tail wagging. Charlie Brown smiled. "I'll get your carrier."

When Shiloh was safely tucked inside his travelling carrier, a yellow bird like Snoopy's friend Woodstock forced itself through the carrier door and settled in beside his friend. Charlie Brown shook his head. _I'll never understand dogs._

A car horn honked. Charlie Brown grabbed his suitcase and jogged to the front of his house. His dad was already at the barber shop, but they had said their goodbyes earlier that morning. He had even given Charlie Brown some extra spending money. Sally was still asleep, but he had left her a note saying he had taken Shiloh with him and he would write to her.

Lucy sat in the driver's seat of her mother's minivan. Her black curls hung shoulder length and she popped a loud bubble of gum. Sixteen-year-old Linus waved from the front passenger's seat and thirteen-year-old Rerun opened the back door for Charlie Brown. Rerun kept his hair shorter than Linus' but they still looked almost identical to everyone, except Charlie Brown.

When Rerun saw the dog carrier, he pouted. "Aw man! I was hoping you would let me watch Shiloh while you were gone!"

Charlie Brown chuckled as he shoved his suitcase in the truck. He sat beside Rerun in the middle row of seats. Shiloh was placed between them in his carrier. "Maybe next time. He could use an adventure, too."

"Shut the door, Rerun! We haven't got all day!" Lucy barked from the driver's seat.

Rerun sighed but did as he was told. Lucy headed towards Marcie's house where Peppermint Patty would also be waiting.

"Do you think Patty will still think Pierre is in love with her?" Linus speculated from the front seat. He no longer carried his blanket around like he did when he was a child. Instead, he wore his backpack everywhere with his blanket securely tucked in it. There wasn't much left of the blue comfort provider, but Charlie Brown wasn't about to try to tell his friend to get rid of it. Lucy did that enough already.

Lucy snorted. "She thinks everyone is in love with her. She's crazy."

"Says the girl who was been in love with the same guy for over a decade," quipped Charlie Brown.

Lucy glared at him from the rearview mirror. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Somehow it had. Charlie Brown still didn't know how Lucky convinced Schroeder to go on a date with her, but she did, and he claimed to enjoy himself. When Charlie Brown quizzed him about it the next day, Schroeder merely shrugged. "What can I say? She grew on me."

If Charlie Brown didn't know any better, he would suspect Schroeder had stopped hating Lucy in middle school but had been too shy to ask her on a date until their senior year of high school. Charlie Brown wasn't sure what to make of that possible relationship, but thankfully he wouldn't have to deal with it for two months. He was sure there would be lots of gossip when he got back.

Marcie and Peppermint Patty lived two blocks from each other, but a twenty-minute drive from Charlie Brown's neighbourhood. When Lucy pulled up, Charlie Brown volunteered to go knock on the door. Linus and his siblings were bickering again and he thought it would be best to escape before any blood was shed. He shoved his hands in his windbreaker and went up to Marcie's front door.

Before he could knock, Peppermint Patty opened the door. She grinned down at Charlie Brown. She was two inches taller than him and she loved reminding him of it every time they were in each other's company. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hi Chuck! Right on time. Be a pal and help Marcie with her bag, would you?" She elbowed past Charlie Brown and headed to the van. She said hi to "Lucille," causing Charlie Brown to chuckle. Lucy _hated_ when Patty called her that. _That should break up the fight long enough for Lucy to forget what they were arguing about._ He stepped inside and saw Marcie was scribbling a note by the phone. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Charles. I'm just leaving a note for my parents. They had to go to the clinic early." She shouldered her purse. Marcie's parents were doctors who ran a free clinic on the weekends for people without health insurance. Their practice as heart surgeons gave them the money and the leeway to do as they pleased outside of surgery hours.

Charlie Brown grabbed her suitcase as Patty suggested. Marcie smiled her thanks then followed him out the front door. She locked it behind her then fell into step beside Charlie Brown. "Are you as nervous as I am?" she muttered.

He nodded. "And excited. I can't believe we're doing this."

"No matter what happens, no regrets, right?"

Charlie Brown saw the uncertainty in her gaze and squeezed her shoulder. "No regrets."

When they got to the van, Patty had already taken up most of the backseat. Marcie squeezed in beside her and the door shut behind Charlie Brown. The van was loud as the six teenagers drove to the airport, but Charlie Brown felt light as a feather. _Even if Violet doesn't like me, I'm going to make the most of this trip._ Worrying about getting his business degree could wait until the fall semester. For now, the only thing on his mind was France and the little auburn-haired girl he had left behind.

Lucy parked at the front doors and got out to help unload the van with Rerun. Once everyone had their bags (and dog), they thanked Lucy for the ride and proceeded to head inside. "Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown!" she shouted. He turned his head in surprise. She winked. "And don't come back."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes with a smirk and waved again. He had to jog to catch up to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: please excuse the poor French; I relied heavily on Google Translate. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Marcie couldn't keep still the entire flight to Paris. She clenched and unclenched her hands; her foot shook constantly. She was sure Peppermint Patty was going to slug her if she didn't stop, but Marcie couldn't! She swallowed. _I shouldn't be this nervous. Pierre knows I'm coming and he seemed excited in his letter. Isn't that great?_ She looked out the window to her right and saw the Eiffel Tower come into focus. _I can't believe I'm really doing this._

When she invited Charlie Brown several days ago, she had appreciated the company. Going to France and reconnecting with Pierre terrified her more than she let show. At least with someone more afraid than her, Marcie could hide her own anxiety and focus her nervous energy on someone else.

"Marcie, did you see that?" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. She shoved her head in front of Marcie's to look out the window.

Marcie suppressed a sigh. "Yes, sir. It's lovely."

She should have expected Peppermint Patty would invite herself along on this trip. As soon as she heard Charlie Brown was coming, Patty's crush reared its ugly head and Patty proceeded to take over the entire trip. _I could have said no. I could have told her this was for me, not her._ But since when had Marcie ever been able to say no to her best friend? She knew Charlie Brown, and many other classmates, wondered why Marcie stuck by Patty's side. Underneath the older girl's overbearing personality and brash nature, Patty really was a good friend. Marcie had only ever known Patty as her best friend. She couldn't imagine a future without her.

The plane landed without issue and soon Marcie was grabbing her backpack from the overhead bin. Patty tossed Marcie her bag, causing Marcie to stumble back into her seat, then grabbed her own overstuffed duffle bag. Without pause, Patty put her baseball cap on backwards then waved to Charlie Brown and Linus who were a few rows ahead.

"Hey Chuck! Wait for us at the baggage spot. Marcie's going to need help again," she said.

Marcie blushed. "I can get my own bag, sir."

"Don't be silly, Chuck is chivalrous like that. He doesn't mind, do you Chuck?"

Charlie Brown smiled at Marcie. "I think Marcie's stronger than she looks. Come on, Linus! Your books are probably weighing down the plane."

Marcie sighed in relief. Patty nearly took out a few dozen people with her bag, but soon they were off the plane and in the airport. The announcements in French made Marcie smile. _I'm glad I took more classes._ She had chosen French as her language for high school mainly because she was well-versed in it, but secretly she hoped to impress Pierre.

The group of four grabbed their bags (and dog and bird) and went to rent a car. This time, Snoopy wasn't around to drive, but Charlie Brown said he could manage it. He leaned down to Marcie. "So long as Patty isn't a backseat driver," he said with a wink.

Marcie smirked. "I make no promises," she whispered.

"Come on, Chuck! We can't keep Pierre waiting!"

Linus had doffed a beret since Marcie last saw him. Charlie Brown had told her in the strictest of confidences that this trip was supposed to improve Linus' spirits. She could clearly see something was wrong with him. Despite the architecture and sweet smells from the bake shops, despite the music pouring out of the nearby opera house, Linus had barely said a word. He stared out the window of the passenger seat of the SUV but didn't join in on the conversation in the vehicle. _It's more than jetlag, that's for sure._

"Do you remember how to get to Pierre's farm, Charles?" Marcie asked from the back seat.

"You know what I love about this trip? Our car has a GSP!" Charlie Brown pointed to the screen.

Marcie sighed in relief. "Good. The last thing I want to be is late!"

"Don't worry Marcie, we'll get you there in time."

"You're sure Pierre doesn't mind housing us for the summer? It's a lot of people," said Linus.

Marcie pulled out his letter that she had kept in the pocket of her jacket. "He said the more hands, the better. There's lots of work to do on the farm right now."

Peppermint Patty clapped her hands together. "This is great, Marcie! Just think how in shape I'll be for UCLA's softball team by the time our vacation is over?"

 _Yes, and hopefully you find enough to keep busy so I can spend some quality time with Pierre._

The group stopped just outside of Paris at a farmer's market and bought a lunch that consisted of fresh bread, raspberry jelly, juicy apples, and garden carrots. A local cider producer had a stall set up and they grabbed four drinks before they hit the road again.

The closer they got, the sweatier Marcie's palms became. Charlie Brown had let Shiloh out of his cage at the marketplace and now he sat on Marcie's lap. She stared out the window as she petted Shiloh who napped on her lap. She tried to keep her breathing in time with the beagle's, but she still felt like she was hyperventilating.

She was the first to see the farm come into view. It was smaller than she remembered, but everything seemed huge at ten. Marcie found the farmhouse as cozy and welcoming as last time, though. When Charlie Brown parked, she tried to get out, but her legs turned to lead. She swallowed. Shiloh raised his head and looked at her. It was as if he were saying, _Well, what are you waiting for?_ Yes, what was she waiting for? Marcie gave herself a little shake.

Marcie got out of the vehicle and put Shiloh on the ground. His bird friend joined him and the two wandered off to explore. She had her head stuck in the trunk as she tried to move Patty's bag off hers when she heard him. It may have been eight years, but she would know that voice anywhere, accent or not. She spun around and their eyes met. He was shaking hands with Charlie Brown and Linus. Patty were right in front of him, but Pierre wouldn't take his eyes off Marcie.

Her heart stopped for a moment. He had grown into his long nose. Pierre's face was still covered in freckles. His was taller than Charlie Brown, but his limbs weren't lanky like Charles'. All those years working on the farm had toned his arms and legs to the point where he looked like he could work alongside the oxen without complaint. He wore a plaid shirt buttoned up and the sleeves rolled past his elbows. His auburn hair blew in front of his blue eyes.

 _He's beautiful. Just like I imagined._ A smile spread across her face, so big and wide she was sure her cheeks would splinter. She forgot about her bag and ran to him.

Pierre skirted around Linus, Patty, and Charlie Brown and met Marcie halfway. He scooped her up and spun her around. He smelt like hay fields and sweat and lilacs. She buried her face in his neck and laughed. _I can't believe this is happening!_

He squeezed her tight. "My Marcie," he whispered. "I did not think I would see you again. And now you are here!" He laughed. "You are here!" he shouted.

When he placed her back on the ground, she hugged him. "J'ai l'impression que je ne suis jamais parti." _It feels like I never left._

He beamed. "You've been practicing! Maintenant, comment vais-je vous surprendre _?" Now how will I surprise you?_

She shrugged. "Vous devrez juste être créatif." _You'll just have to be creative._

"Hey, what are two talking about?" Patty shouted.

Marcie blushed. "Can we talk later?"

He nodded. "After supper." He grabbed her backpack and suitcase then took her hand. Marcie's blush deepened. They went back to the others.

"Welcome back, my friends! I'm so glad you could return. Charlie Brown, I was at the chateau last week to visit Violet, but I did not let slip you are coming. Your return will be unexpected!" said Pierre.

Charlie Brown smiled. "Thanks, Pierre. I really appreciate your help."

"Come, let's go inside. It's almost time for supper. My parents are gone for the week, so you will have to suffer through my cooking."

"I'm sure it'll taste great, Pierre!" said Patty. "Do you have any franks and beans? Or maybe a juicy steak? I could go for a good steak."

Linus didn't say anything as he followed the others inside, except to call for Shiloh. Linus shut the door behind him after Shiloh trotted inside.

After a brief tour of the house where rooms were delegated and bags dropped off, the teenagers and their animal companions went down to the kitchen. As far as Marcie was concerned, Pierre's claim that he wasn't a skilled chef was false. The stew he made with vegetables from the garden and pork slaughtered on the property filled everyone up. Even Patty didn't complain. Linus had two big bowls, but he didn't say much over supper. Charlie Brown kept glancing at him nervously. Marcie could tell he wanted to pry but she was glad of his restraint. Pierre and Patty kept the conversation lively and light, which helped distract from Linus' somber mood.

Dessert was an apple crumble made by Pierre's mother. Instead of staying at the table to enjoy it, everyone filled their plate then went to sit in front of the fireplace in the living room. Patty sat right beside Charlie Brown while Linus curled up in the nearby armchair. Shiloh fell asleep at his master's feet. Pierre placed a pillow on the ground and held Marcie's bowl while she sat down. He sat beside her and kept sneaking smiles at her in between bites.

As soon as the last crumb was out of her bowl, Pierre took her hand in his and placed a finger to his lips. Marcie nodded and got up quietly. Patty was dominating the conversation again, but this time it was about baseball so Marcie figured Charlie Brown would be able to keep up with Patty for at least a few minutes. They snuck past Linus, who appeared to be asleep in the chair, and went out the backdoor.

Marcie gasped when she saw the stars. They twinkled above and were so much brighter and bigger than at home. She felt Pierre squeeze her hand and his gaze on her. "They're beautiful," she whispered. "I could stay out here forever."

"Me too, but only so I don't have to listen to Peppermint Patty talk so much," he said with a chuckle.

Marcie sighed. "I'm sorry about her. I tried to explain it to her, but . . ."

Pierre kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about her. You're here. That's all that matters to me."

Her forehead tingled from his kiss. She glanced at him. "You may be sick of both of us by the time I have to go back."

Pierre smiled as he shook his head. "I could never be tired of you, Marcie. It's been eight years since we last stood here together. I'm going to enjoy every moment."

She grinned. "Me too."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they stood outside for a few more minutes watching the stars. Before they went back in, he told her he wanted her to dress up for supper tomorrow night. "I have already told Charlie Brown he will be in charge of supper while we are gone."

"Gone? Where are we going?"

Pierre winked. "You'll see."

Marcie pouted. "Do you know I hate surprises?"

He laughed. "I do! You told me in one of your letters about your surprise birthday party. I promise I am not throwing you a party. Unless you want one."

"No! Of course I don't." She paused. "That was at least six years ago. You remember that?"

Pierre nodded. "You'll be surprised what I remember. Come, I'm sure Charlie Brown needs to be saved from Peppermint Patty by now."

As it turned out, the two were still in front of the fire running off the statistics of their favourite teams. Neither of them had seemed to notice Pierre and Marcie had left. Linus was still asleep, as was Shiloh. She was going to suggest they sneak back out when Patty turned around.

"Time for bed, huh guys? We'll have to get up pretty early to help around the farm, right Pierre?" she asked.

Marcie's heart sank as Pierre agreed. "It will be a busy day!"

Charlie Brown stood then shook Linus awake. "You're sure you don't mind giving us your room, Pierre?"

"Of course not! My parents' bed is just as comfy, and the couch will do when they get back. Just remember to shut the window if you don't want the rooster to wake you up at three in the morning. He's a bit of an early riser."

Pierre's parents' room was on the main floor, so he didn't need to go upstairs. Marcie lingered by Pierre's side as the others said their goodnights and went up to Pierre's room and the guest room where Patty and Marcie would sleep. When she could no longer hear Patty's noisy footsteps, she faced Pierre. She raised herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Pierre," she murmured.

Blushing, Pierre grinned. "Goodnight, my Marcie."

She went upstairs before she abandoned her self-control and went back to kiss Pierre on the lips.

Patty was already in bed. Marcie got into her pajamas as quietly as she could and slipped in beside her best friend. She stared at the ceiling, trying to calm her racing heart. Patty rolled over to face Marcie.

"This is great, Marcie. Did you see how Chuck was acting? I think he really likes me!" She beamed. "Pierre's a good guy, too, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think it would work out between us. Too much distance, you know?" Patty rolled over again, her back to Marcie. "I hate to let the poor kid down, what with us staying with him and all, but I don't want Chuck to get jealous. You understand, right Marcie?"

Marcie didn't say a word. _Does she really think Pierre has a crush on her?_

Patty yawned. "Good idea, Marcie. I'm tired, too. Goodnight!" Within a few minutes, she was snoring.

Marcie continued to stare at the ceiling. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. _I think I'll have to warn Pierre tomorrow not to get too "jealous" of Patty and Charles._


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Charlie Brown woke up before the rooster. He dressed as quietly as he could, opting for a button-up red shirt with clean blue jeans. He didn't plan to stay on the farm past breakfast so he wasn't worried about getting covered in hay.

Shiloh followed Charlie Brown down the creaking stairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, Pierre was already awake and at the stove making breakfast.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Pierre turned his head and smiled. "Oui! Making breakfast for five is a lot harder than I thought. Especially with Peppermint Patty's love of bacon."

"Don't worry about pleasing her appetite too much. She can pack away more food than a football team," Charlie Brown replied. He remembered when she entered a hot dog eating contest and beat the twelve boys who entered alongside her. His stomach churned at the memory.

Pierre shrugged. "If Patty is happy, Marcie will be happy. I know she worries about her friends; you especially."

"Me?" Charlie Brown said, his voice jumping an octave. "What does she have to worry about with me?"

"Well, you are kind of hopeless," Pierre said with a wink. "Come, you can butter the toast. I've already set out the jams."

With his ears still burning, Charlie Brown did as he was told and no sooner had the table been set than the rest of the house woke up. Shiloh was munching on a piece of toast that had fallen on the floor when Patty slapped Charlie Brown on the back. "Morning Chuck! Did you sleep well? I slept _great._ Didn't you Marcie?"

Marcie smiled at Charlie Brown as she sat at the table. She was also wearing jeans and a plain shirt, but Charlie Brown noticed she had added a bit of colour to her lips and her hair looked like it had curled a bit in the night. "I did," she said, meeting Pierre's gaze. Charlie Brown blushed. While he appreciated how happy the pair was it was a bit awkward to witness their blossoming romance. _I can only hope it goes as well for Violet and I._ At the thought of Violet, Charlie Brown's stomach twisted into a ball. _God help me if she doesn't remember me._

Linus bypassed the girls and sat at the table. His hair was a mess but at least he was dressed. Charlie Brown had slept well, despite Linus tossing and turning most of the night. Shiloh licked the floor of crumbs then went to Linus' side and lay at his feet. Charlie Brown saw Linus' socked foot rub Shiloh's belly.

"I am glad you all slept so well! You'll need the rest for all the work you're going to do today. Charlie Brown and I have prepared a feast to get you going!" Pierre brought the bacon and eggs onto the table to join the toast. A jug of orange juice was placed beside the pitcher of milk.

Conversation flowed over Charlie Brown. In between small bites he couldn't come up with anything to say. His mind kept circling back to Violet and what exactly he was going to say to her when he went to her uncle's chateau.

 _Hey, do you remember me? I'm that round-headed kid from eight years ago. Would you like to go on a date and catch up?_

It wasn't the worst thing he had come up with in the past several minutes, but it certainly wasn't going to get him the date he desperately wanted.

Charlie Brown had barely touched his plate when he noticed Linus' and everyone else's plates were empty. Marcie offered to clear the table and Patty tagged along as well, balancing a spoon on her nose. Charlie Brown had just taken a sip of his milk when he spotted it and he ended up snorting into his drink. Milk splashed everywhere, including on his shirt, but he laughed along with everyone else once they saw what had happened.

"Guess I had better go change my shirt," he sighed. Charlie Brown smiled at Patty. "That was a good trick. I didn't know you could do that."

Peppermint Patty blushed. "Well, when you've got a big nose, you've got to find a way to use it."

Charlie Brown shrugged. "I don't know, I think you have a nice nose. It suits you." He went upstairs and found a dark blue shirt similar to his red one. By the time he came back down, Linus was ready to go and Patty was nowhere to be seen.

Marcie came over and smiled. "She's out front helping Pierre grab a few hay barrels for the cows. We're going to the barn first." She took Charlie Brown's hand and squeezed it tight. "Good luck, Charles. I hope she's as nice as you remember!"

Charlie Brown squeezed her hand in return. "Thanks, Marcie. To be honest, I'm freaking out."

She laughed. "Of course you are! You have every right to. But it will be okay. I'm sure she will remember you and it will go well. But you have to go there first in order to prove me right!" She shoved him gently to the door. "Get going!"

Linus and Charlie Brown left the farmhouse and walked into the bustling farmyard. Charlie Brown took a deep breath and tried to let the warm sunshine calm him down. He headed to the driver's side and was about to get in when Patty jogged over.

"Hey Chuck, where are you going? Don't you want to help feed the cows?" She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and her baseball jersey hung loose off her shoulders. Her jeans were ripped and stained from too many slides into home base. She certainly looked ready to work.

"Linus and I have something to take care of today, but we'll be back for supper." Charlie Brown bent down and picked up Shiloh. "Can you keep an eye on Shiloh while I'm gone? He's never been to the country before and he's bound to get into trouble."

Shiloh gave Charlie Brown a particularly dirty look, as if to say, _and suddenly you're a country bumpkin?_

Peppermint Patty didn't seem to notice the exchange and instead beamed. "Sure, Chuck! I'd be glad to help." She took Shiloh from Charlie Brown and held him under her arm. "We'll have a lot of fun, won't be Shiloh?" She looked over at Charlie Brown. "You can count on me, Chuck."

Charlie Brown dipped his head as he got into the car. "Just make sure he doesn't wander off!" He slammed the door then waved goodbye. Linus was already curled up in the front passenger seat. He seemed to be asleep. Charlie Brown got the car into gear then backed down the driveway. Peppermint Patty stood at the driveway and waved until Charlie Brown and Linus could no longer see the entrance to Pierre's farm.

Linus sat up straighter once the farm was out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we made it. Now we just have to get you to that chateau. Do you remember how to get there?"

"I've memorized the route for the past eight years."

Linus chuckled. "Good ol' romantic Charlie Brown."

They stayed quiet for some time, but when they were about halfway to the chateau, Charlie Brown couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. _I just have to know what's going on with him and Sally. They're acting strange, even more than usual._

"How come I haven't seen you around my house lately? You usually don't miss Saturday morning pancakes." Charlie Brown tried to keep his voice light, but he could tell by Linus' rigid shoulders it hadn't worked.

"I just haven't felt like pancakes lately, that's all. So much sugar isn't good for you, you know."

"True, but that doesn't explain why Sally turned down the sleepover your sister hosted two weeks ago. You and I both know Sally would never miss the chance to hang out with Lucy – why, though, I have no idea." Charlie Brown said with a shudder. He liked Lucy more now than when they were kids, but he still remembered how she used to pick on him constantly, especially with that stupid football trick.

Linus stared out the window for over a minute before he sighed. "I kissed Sally," he muttered.

Charlie Brown slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a halt down the gravel road. "You _what?_ "

Linus blushed. "It was an accident! I was going to tell you, I swear, but . . ." he trailed off.

Charlie Brown put the car in park. He stared at his best friend. "When? How? _Why_?"

Linus ran a hand through his messy hair. He still wouldn't look at Charlie Brown. "At the bonfire at Schroeder's place. Everyone was playing games or sitting around the fire. Sally . . . she wanted to watch the stars. She kept asking questions about the constellations so I went over and . . . well . . ." Linus' ears turned red to match his cheeks. "It just happened! I didn't even think about it. We just . . . it felt right. I can't believe I'm saying kissing Sally felt right!"

Charlie Brown remembered that party. He had been in front of the fire between Peppermint Patty and Marcie. They had been talking with Lucy and Schroeder. Suddenly, a memory came back from that night. Charlie Brown narrowed his eyes. "You left that party all of a sudden. Lucy had to walk home with me. How soon was that after the kiss?"

Linus swallowed. "Right after." He shook his head. "I feel awful about it Charlie Brown, really, I do. I didn't mean to run off like that, but I was scared and . . . I was confused." He sighed. "I'm sure Sally is so angry with me. I wouldn't even know what to say if I could get the courage to talk to her."

Charlie Brown shook his head with a sigh. _No wonder he hasn't come over lately._ He put the car in drive and began down the dirt road once more. "Well, you're going to have to figure out what to say and soon, because when we get back, I'm not going to let you off Scott free. She may be a pain in my butt, but she's my sister and you can't just go kissing her and then run off and not talk to her. You're better than that. Both of you are."

Linus nodded. "I know you're right. I wanted to before we left, but I couldn't figure out what to say. I mean, what do I tell her? That I want to be her boyfriend?" Linus shook his head. "I'm not even sure what I want us to be. Friends seems silly after what we did, but anything more than that makes me want to grab my blanket and run."

"Then it's a good thing you've got a few months to figure it out," said Charlie Brown.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Charlie Brown assumed Linus was contemplating his future (or lack thereof) with Sally and Charlie Brown stayed focused on the road. With every turn, his heartbeat sped up. When he saw the spires of the chateau come into view, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Linus stared out the window. "It looks almost the same! I can't see much of the fire damage from there. I wonder if they got it repaired."

Charlie Brown couldn't answer. His mouth had run dry and he kept swallowing. He parked in front of the chateau and got out of the car, his legs shaking. He looked around the deserted place. _It's just like before. I wonder if she'll make us sleep in the barn like last time._ The memory brought a smile to his face.

He heard someone whistling. Violet came around the corner. She had a rake in one hand and a bucket in the other. She was dressed in patchwork overalls and a long-sleeved shirt. Her straw hat was pushed back to reveal her freckled cheeks and a few wisps of auburn hair. Charlie Brown's heart stopped mid-beat. _She's as pretty as I remember._

Violet looked up at that exact moment and met Charlie Brown's stare. She stopped whistling. She tilted her head to the left and squinted. "Charles Brown?"

Dumbstruck, he nodded.

Violet put down her rake and bucket and laughed. She jogged over to the boys and kissed Linus on both cheeks. "And Linus! My, how you've grown. I can't believe you're here!"

She went to Charlie Brown and kissed his flushed cheeks. She smiled up at him. "Come inside! We have so much to talk about."

Violet led them inside and although it looked almost identical to how it did last time they were there, something about it felt off to Charlie Brown. The faint odour of cigar smoke was gone and the liquor cabinet was empty. There was no cap on the coat rack and no cane by the door. Charlie Brown sat down on the couch as directed by Violet before she went to go fetch some tea. When she came back, it came to him.

"Your uncle isn't here," he blurted out. Charlie Brown blushed. _So much for tact, Charles._

Violet nodded. A sad smile spread across her face. "He died a year ago. Cancer. All those damn cigars," she said with a shake of her head. "But he left me the chateau. I just finished school so I'm going to turn this into a bed and breakfast. With some upgrades, I think it could be quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Charlie Brown nodded. Linus smiled. "From what I can recall, you always did have a knack for decoration."

Violet smiled at Linus. "That's very kind of you to say! I'm so glad you both are here. Are Marcie and Peppermint Patty here as well?"

"Yes, but they're at Pierre's," said Linus. "We came just ourselves today."

"What a sneak! He was just here yesterday and didn't say a word," she said with a laugh. "I'm very glad you did come alone. It will give us time to catch up. Tell me, how was your trip?"

She and Linus chatted for a few minutes as Charlie Brown stared. He wanted to jump in, but the words wouldn't come. He had imagined so many different scenarios for today, but this wasn't exactly it. Truthfully, he had wished for something a little more like Marcie and Pierre's reunion, all sweet words and stolen touches. _But you actually have to keep in contact with a person in order to build that bond, and I certainly failed on that front._ But there was still hope, so Charlie Brown stayed put and drank his tea.

Linus glanced at Charlie Brown then got up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around. I won't be long."

Violet put her teacup down. "I can give you a tour, if you like. The place has changed a great deal since you were last here. You won't even recognize the attic!"

Linus shook his head. "I can manage. Thank you, though." He was gone in the blink of an eye. Charlie Brown directed his gaze to Violet. _Now is your chance, Charlie Brown! Don't blow it._

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

Violet shrugged. "He was kinder after you and Linus left. We had time to repair what was broken for so many years. I'm happy with the time we had together, even if it wasn't long enough." She folded her hands in her lap and met Charlie Brown's stare. "Why are you here, Charles Brown? It has been eight years since I last saw or heard from you."

Charlie Brown blushed. "I came back for you, Violet. I wanted to see you again and talk with you." He stared at his teacup. "I was too nervous to write. I never knew what to say."

Violet sighed. "All the same, a letter would have been nice."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Violet. It wasn't fair of me to leave you hanging like that."

Violet crossed her arms. "No, it wasn't. And it certainly wasn't fair of you to show up on my doorstep without so much as a warning."

"I-I thought it would be better to surprise you."

She smirked. "Well, you certainly did that." She sighed and her shoulders sank. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Charles, but what exactly did you expect to happen today?"

Charlie Brown blushed deeper. "Nothing! I just wanted to see you again. I've thought about you a lot over the years and I wondered if you had done the same."

Violet rested her arms on her knees and stared at Charlie Brown. "Do you want the truth, Charles?"

He nodded. "Of course!"

She bit her lip. "I was very hurt when I did not hear from you. I tried to send you a letter, but I lost your address. I even asked Pierre to get it from Marcie, but he kept forgetting. And the longer I didn't hear from you, the easier it was to believe that you had forgotten me, too." She sat up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "So, I put you from my mind and focused on other things, like this chateau and my life here. I have a good future lined up for myself, Charles, more than most girls my age do. I'm happy here and I don't plan on changing any of that for an American that shows up once every eight years. That isn't fair to me or to you, Charles."

Charlie Brown wasn't sure what to say. His hands were shaking so he put the cup down on the wooden table in front him. "You're happy? Really?"

Violet nodded. "Very. I have a good life here, Charles, and I want you to have a good life in America, or wherever you decide to go in this great big world. But I don't think you would be happy with me, Charles, or I with you. Whatever we might have had eight years ago . . . it's not there for me anymore. It hasn't been for some time." She smiled sadly. "After all, it was just a silly crush. It didn't mean anything."

And with those final words, Charlie Brown felt his heart break. He got up from the couch and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, then. I hope you have a good life, Violet. You deserve it." He quickly walked to her front door and practically ran to the car.

Linus appeared out of nowhere and gently nudged Charlie Brown towards the passenger side. "I can drive."

Charlie Brown didn't argue. His hands gripped his jeans so tight he thought he would tear the fabric in two. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Violet was standing in the doorway as they drove off. The wind caught her auburn hair just right and his breath caught. _How can she look that beautiful after she crushed my heart?_

Linus didn't try to make Charlie Brown talk during the drive back to Pierre's farm and Charlie Brown certainly didn't make an effort to strike up conversation. He feared if he opened his mouth nothing would come out but a wail. _How could I have been so stupid as to think there was this great romance lined up for us? I should have known it wasn't possible for a boy like me. I'm such an idiot!_

When Linus parked in the driveway, all Charlie Brown wanted to do was go to his room and shut the door on the day. As far as he was concerned, the rest of this trip held nothing for him. He might as well sleep it away.

But Charlie Brown didn't have the luxury of escape. Shiloh raced around the corner of the chicken coop and Patty was right on his heels. "Drop it Shiloh! Drop it!" she commanded. Patty was so focused on Shiloh, she didn't know Charlie Brown was there until Shiloh leapt into Charlie Brown's arms, causing Patty to crash into Charlie Brown. All three ended up in a pile on the ground. Patty was on Charlie Brown's lap and Shiloh was on Peppermint Patty's lap. Both Patty and Charlie Brown were blushing and after the day he had just had, Charlie Brown had no idea what to do.

Pierre and Marcie came around the corner. They saw the pair and Shiloh and skidded to a halt. They smiled and Charlie Brown saw the teasing glint in Marcie's gaze, but it faded when she saw Charlie Brown's face. "Charles? What's wrong?"

Peppermint Patty looked from Marcie to Charlie Brown and squinted. "Chuck, you okay? You look a little pale."

Charlie Brown's throat clogged with what he knew were tears, but he couldn't bear to cry in front of his friends. _Not today._ He gently lifted Shiloh from Peppermint Patty's lap. Shiloh dropped the still squirming mouse from his mouth and licked Charlie Brown's cheek. Shiloh didn't fuss when Charlie Brown awkwardly got up. Peppermint Patty had to scramble to get up at the same time, but she wouldn't stop staring at Charlie Brown. "Chuck?" Her voice was softer than usual, betraying her concern.

Charlie Brown cleared his throat. "Thank you for looking after Shiloh, Patty. You did a great job." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He bit his cheek hard. "I'm going to go lie down for a while. I'll see you later."

He didn't turn around when the others called for him. He didn't stop walking until the bedroom door clicked shut behind him. He tumbled into bed and let go of Shiloh. But like Snoopy, Shiloh knew when his owner needed him and instead of going off to cause trouble, he curled up into a little ball at Charlie Brown's chest and let his owner's tears fall on his back as they laid there together.

Outside, Charlie Brown could hear Linus's voice. He was sure Linus was explaining what happened and it only made Charlie Brown's tears flow faster. _Now everyone will know how stupid I've been._ He heard Peppermint Patty's voice grow louder.

"Why, I'll clobber that girl! Who does she think she is being so rude to our Chuck? She doesn't deserve-"

Charlie Brown wasn't sure what or who had cut her off, but her defense of him made Charlie Brown's heart feel a little less bruised and beaten. His breathing fell into rhythm with Shiloh's and after some time had passed, Charlie Brown fell into a deep, troubled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

If Peppermint Patty was being honest with herself, she knew about Chuck's crush on Violet before the trip began, but denial was a beautiful thing. She thought if she spoke about Chuck's hidden affection for Patty, it would become a reality instead of a mere fantasy. But if Violet's abrupt dismissal of Chuck had taught Patty anything, it was that dreams don't become real unless you put the work in. And Patty was certainly a hard worker.

She listened to Marcie's advice about giving Chuck time to heal. A day was time, wasn't it? Not according to Marcie, Linus, and Pierre. But Patty couldn't just sit around as Chuck sulked in his bedroom. Even if Violet had shown her true colours, Chuck didn't deserve to lose out on the opportunity of spending a summer in France.

Chuck refused to leave his room for the first week after Violet's rejection, but Patty wouldn't let the man go hungry. She brought him his meals three times a day and each time she tried to convince him to come downstairs. He always refused, but at every meal, he seemed a bit chattier. It was hard not to be when Patty was jumping from topic to topic. He always piped in when baseball become the focus.

That first day Chuck left his room, Marcie took him aside and the two spent time in the apple orchard for over an hour. While they were gone, Peppermint Patty couldn't stop fidgeting. She glanced out the window every few seconds and chewed her lip bloody. Peppermint Patty looked Pierre's way, too, but as he fixed lunch, he didn't seem bothered by the absence of Marcie. Patty narrowed her eyes. _I wish I could be as confident as he is._

Again, Patty knew Marcie and Pierre were in love – or as close to love as two teenagers living half a world away could be – but to see it everyday was jarring. She hadn't even known Marcie still talked to him until this trip came about. She sighed. She really was happy for her best friend. But for once it would be nice if Peppermint Patty were somebody's dream girl, instead of just the friend with a big nose.

She looked out the window again. Marcie had a hand on Chuck's shoulder and she could just make out the glisten of tears on Chuck's cheek. Patty huffed. Why should he turn to Marcie and not Patty? After all, she had been the one at his bedside. Patty had devoted her week to Chuck, and as soon as he was out of bed, whom did he turn to? Patty's stomach dropped. _I guess he doesn't think I'm the comforting type._

Perhaps she wasn't. She hadn't exactly grown up in a comforting household, what with her absent father and deadbeat mother. It was hard to figure out how to be anything but loud and flamboyant when you were alone and constantly craving attention from anyone. She gave one last look to Marcie and Chuck and turned away from the window. She was tired of searching for companionship and compassion in others. It never seemed to work in her favour.

When Marcie and Chuck did come back inside, Peppermint Patty had her back to the door as she washed the vegetables for the salad. Pierre stopped slicing the sandwich bread and smiled. "I hope you are hungry, Charles. We have prepared a feast for you!"

"A feast that doesn't require an oven, anyway," Linus said from the table. He put the last plate on the tablecloth then wiped his forehead clean of sweat. "You never said it would get this hot, Pierre!"

Pierre chuckled. "I had to surprise you with something, Linus."

Marcie had Chuck's arm and as Peppermint Patty tossed the vegetables in the salad bowl, she saw her guiding him to a chair like an invalid. Patty resisted the urge to roll her eyes. To see Chuck acting so pathetic over a girl like Violet enraged her. How many times had Patty had her heart broken? Had _she_ gone around like a snivelling idiot? No! Patty shook the bowl then set it on the table with a final slam. She wished she could break something, but Pierre's house was full of too many nice items.

Chuck jumped at the sound, but at least he looked her way. Patty felt her heart slow when their eyes met. _Love me, Chuck. Please. Love me like I'm some normal girl and not Peppermint Patty._

Chuck gave her a small smile. "Keeping your arms strong for baseball season, Patty?"

Patty blushed. "Yeah. Can't afford to take a break."

That was the last thing she said. Linus volunteered to take Chuck into the city for the afternoon to see the sites. Patty's tongue turned to lead in her mouth. She avoided Marcie's stare and simply began washing the dishes. She drowned out the plans Marcie and Pierre were making. When the kitchen was quiet, she risked a glance behind her shoulder and saw she was alone. Her shoulders sank. _No one even asked me to come._

Shiloh was sleeping at the foot of what was Chuck's chair. She decided to let the dishes soak. Patty took the stairs two at a time and went into her bedroom. She grabbed the baseball she snuck past airport security and shoved her baseball cap on her head. She bounded down the stairs and Shiloh followed her outside into the hot afternoon sun.

Peppermint Patty found a solid oak tree on Pierre's property. Shiloh took refuge under the shade of a nearby tree and curled up for an afternoon nap. His little bird friend slept in the branch above. With all her might, Patty threw pitch after pitch against the trunk of the oak. The rage that had been building over lunch slowly dispersed with every throw. She could feel the tears pricking the backs of her eyes, but that didn't stop her.

She went on for hours, her arm tiring with every pitch, but she forced herself to go on. What was waiting for her if she stopped? Her friends obviously didn't care about her, for they abandoned her quite willingly. The thought stung and made the tears run down her cheeks. Sure, when Chuck was sad he was treated like a prince, but when Patty was sad, who cared for her? Who sought her out? Patty threw one last hard pitch at the tree and let out a scream as she did so. She fell to her knees as soon as the ball left her grip and cried heaving sobs.

Patty pressed her hands against her tear-soaked eyes, but there was no stopping this flood. When had she last cried? Peppermint Patty couldn't remember. Her shoulders shook as she struggled to breath. Her cries only quieted when Shiloh came over and put his front paws on her knees. He used the leverage to lick the tears from her cheeks. Peppermint Patty initially froze at the contact but the simple touch was enough to force Patty to take a deep breath and try to calm down.

Shiloh sat in front of her and let Patty scratch behind his ears as the last of her tears dripped off her chin and landed in the grass. She roughly rubbed her eyes. _I wish I had a tissue_ , she thought as she sniffed loudly. She looked at Chuck's dog. "Thanks, Shiloh. You're a good boy." She picked him up and headed for the house.

By the time everyone got back from their afternoon adventures, Patty had finished the dishes from lunch, watered the livestock, and found a shady apple tree to read her book on great baseball players under. Peppermint Patty would never claim to be a lover of books, but she did enjoy the occasional sports story, especially if it was about women players. She was halfway through the book, and her apple, when she heard footsteps wandering over. Her heart sped up, thinking it was Chuck, but she quickly quashed that thought. _Stop thinking about him! He doesn't care about you, not like that. You're only kidding yourself to keep up with this delusion._

Linus stood before her. He flopped down beside her and sighed. "I can't believe you're out here on a day like today. You're braver than most."

Patty shrugged and took another bite of her apple. Shiloh opened one eye and looked at Linus from where his head rested on Patty's lap. Shiloh let out an exaggerated sigh and went back to sleep.

"It's not as if Pierre's place has air conditioning," she pointed out.

Linus picked an apple of his own from a low-hanging branch. "True. This place is great, but that would definitely make it even better."

The two stayed silent for a moment, Patty engrossed in her book and Linus staring off into the distance, his mind miles away.

"Thanks for doing the dishes and taking care of the animals. I guess Pierre was really worried about them while he was on his picnic with Marcie. But Marcie said you could handle it."

Patty rolled her eyes. "That's me, good ol' dependable Peppermint Patty." She bit hard into her apple.

Linus stared at her. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit off at lunch."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Linus shrugged. "You just don't seem like yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't be loud and bubbly all the time. It's a bit draining."

Linus blushed. "No one said you have to be."

"It sure sounds like you are." She finished her apple and tossed the core about half a mile away.

"I wish you had pitched for our team growing up. We may have actually won some games," he said with an appreciative whistle.

Patty smirked. "My pitching wouldn't have saved your team. Not with Lucille."

Linus snorted as he laughed. "Yeah, my sister's pretty terrible at baseball. But she's a good singer. Don't tell her I said that, though. She only sings for Schroeder."

Peppermint Patty shrugged. "We all have hidden talents, I guess."

"What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your hidden talent."

Peppermint Patty tried to focus back on her book. "I don't have one. I don't hide any of my talents, in case you haven't noticed." She motioned with one hand to where the apple core landed.

"I don't know, I think you do. Want to know what it is?"

Patty sighed. "Enlighten me, oh wise one."

Linus leaned in as if he was telling a secret. "You have a big heart and you care about everyone deeply. But you don't let this talent out a lot because you're scared no one cares as much about you as you do for them."

Patty blushed. She glared at Linus. "Who told you that?" she hissed.

Linus shrugged as he pulled back. "No one had to tell me. It's written plain as day on your face whenever you're around your friends. Not everyone can see it, though."

"And what makes you so talented that _you_ can?"

"Because I have that same fear." He tilted his head back to look at the tree branches above. "Almost everyone does."

Peppermint Patty stared at Linus for a long moment then shut her book. She started petting Shiloh and stared at the horizon. The sun was just starting to set.

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you to the city. I just thought Charlie Brown needed some guy time. But I should have when Marcie and Pierre decided to go on a date. It wasn't fair to leave you here with the work."

The apology lifted a little bit of the weight that had been holding Patty down all afternoon. "I accept your apology." She glanced at him. "It wasn't so bad. Maybe next time you guys go you can show me some of the places you really liked. Skip the boring stuff."

"Or Charlie Brown could go and show you. He's a much better tour guide than I am."

Peppermint Patty's ears turned bright red and Linus smirked. "You're not very good at hiding it, are you?"

She roughly shoved him. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"I kissed Sally then ran away before I left for France. Trust me when I say I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Patty blinked in surprise. Then she laughed hard and long. When she was done, she leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "God, we're pathetic," she said with a final chuckle.

"Yup. But at least you still have a chance to make your first move on Charlie Brown end in better results than mine did." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure Sally will never talk to me again when we get back home."

"Aw, don't beat yourself up, Linus. Sally is a sweet girl. She's been ogling you since she was a kid. If one mistake like this is going to drive her away, then she wasn't meant for you in the first place."

Linus nodded. "That's the scary part. Knowing I could have been wrong the past few years and wasted all this time thinking about someone who doesn't care about me like that anymore."

"You're telling me. I've been in love with Chuck since we first met and I've never even gotten the courage to tell him." She slammed her first into the ground. "I'm such a coward!"

"There's still time, though. You haven't completely missed your shot. You just need to give Charlie Brown some time, too. He really liked Violet and he thought he made the right choice in coming back here for her. It's a real blow to find out he was wrong all this time."

Patty sighed. "I guess. He was fixated on her for years. Like I've been on him. I'd be pretty devastated if he reacted as cruelly as Violet did to him."

Linus munched away on the last of his apple then tossed the core, too, but not nearly as far as Patty did. He offered her his hand. "Supper should be ready soon. And this time I promise you won't be left with the dishes."

Patty had Shiloh in one arm as she took Linus' hand. She laughed. "Trust me, my dishwashing days are over. At least until tomorrow."

The pair headed back to the farmhouse. Patty was shocked to find Marcie eagerly waiting for her inside. She turned away from the counter where the fruit salad sat in its bowl and rushed over to Patty. She flung her arms around Patty's neck and pulled the girl in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Patty! We left you with all this work and without so much as a goodbye." She squeezed Patty tight. "I got so wrapped up in my date with Pierre I didn't even think about what you would do while we were gone," she whispered.

Patty blushed. She patted Marcie's back awkwardly. "Don't worry about it, Marcie. It happens."

Marcie ended the embrace and smiled at Patty. "Tomorrow, we can go to the city together – just the two of us. There's a bakery nearby that you'll love."

Patty grinned. "You know I can't turn down a good eatery."

Marcie beamed then went back to work. Pierre put the stack of plates on the table and smiled at Patty. "You did a wonderful job with the animals today, Patty! We won't need to do much after supper." He kissed her cheeks as one does in Paris. "Merci!"

Blushing still, Patty made her way to her chair, Shiloh still in hand. Since it wasn't time to eat quite yet, she decided to hold onto him a little longer. Shiloh certainly wasn't complaining. He did, however, look towards the stairs when Chuck came down from his room. He was wearing a different shirt from earlier and his eyes seemed a little clearer than they had been in a week. When he saw her, he smiled.

"So that's where Shiloh has been!" Chuck came over and stood beside Patty. He scratched Shiloh's head. "I'm glad he was here to keep you company. He's good at that, right Shiloh?"

Peppermint Patty fought her blush and nodded. "He sure is."

Chuck sat beside her and continued to pet Shiloh. "Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone. You're great with him."

This time Patty did blush. She averted her gaze. "It's not as if he's a troublemaker or anything."

"No, but he is sort of a one-man dog. He likes people, but he's not comfortable with everyone like he is with you. It's nice."

Patty smiled at Chuck. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He is sort of my buddy now."

Before she could say anything else, supper was brought over and the group fell into comfortable conversation. It was obvious everyone felt bad about abandoning Patty earlier and they made sure to include her in the conversation over the dinner table and beyond. It was the kind of night that almost made Patty forget what a crappy day she had had.

As the weeks went by, she tried not to focus too much on her feelings for Chuck and enjoy her time in France while it lasted. She was never left out of group activities and Marcie was mindful to not slip away with Pierre _every_ chance she got, which Patty appreciated. When Chuck found out she brought her baseball overseas, they often ended playing catch before supper or just after before it got dark. Those were Patty's favourite parts of the day.

Pierre's parents had extended their trip and told their son they wouldn't be home until after Patty and her friends left. There was a little over a week until she would have to fly home and Patty still hadn't told Chuck how she felt about him. She knew she should before they got back to America and they went their separate ways, but every night after baseball, it was like the ball lodged itself in her throat and she couldn't get the words out.

But tonight, instead of going back inside after their game, Chuck suggested they star gaze for a while. "The stars won't look this pretty back home," he had said.

They laid down in the wheat field and indeed the stars were much prettier than at home, but Patty thought that was possible only because her hand was a mere inch from Chuck's and his presence was literally causing her to tremble.

The pair talked quietly about this and that, an easy pattern that had developed over the last number of weeks. It was nice to be able to talk this way with Chuck. At least if nothing else came of this trip, she could say that had changed.

It wasn't long before she realized they would have to go inside soon. It was getting colder and the sweat was beginning to dry on Patty's arms. She glanced at Chuck and saw an easy smile on his face as he stared at the sky. His ball cap rested on his rising chest and he had his arms folded behind his head to use as a pillow. She took a deep breath. _It's now or never, Patty._

"Chuck, there's something I've wanted to tell you for years." Her voice was oddly soft and had a tremor to it. Patty blushed.

Chuck looked over at her. "What is it, Patty?"

"I wanted to-" her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I really like you Chuck. Like . . . really like you. More than a friend. I, um, well I guess I love you. No, not I guess. I _do_ love you. I know I do, as crazy as it sounds." She sighed. This was not going well. "I'm messing this all up, as I always do, but what I'm trying to say is I love you and I wanted to tell you so there would be nothing unsaid between us when we got back home. But I understand if you don't feel the same. I actually wouldn't be surprised. Who could love this old mug, right?" She chuckled nervously. She waited for Chuck to say something, but the silence was telling. Patty felt her eyes water. She blinked rapidly as she sat up. "Well, I guess that answers my question. I promise I won't say anything to the others and we'll be like before, just friends, okay? I don't want to make this awkward or anything." She couldn't even look at Chuck as she made the move to get to her feet. Before she could, she felt Chuck's hand grip hers, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back and was surprised to see she wasn't dreaming and he really was holding her hand.

"Patty, you gotta give me more than ten seconds to reply before you run off on me like that," he said with a teasing smile. Patty blushed. "This summer has been crazy, and I'm honestly not sure how I feel about anything right now. But what I do know is you've been here for me since this whole thing started. You've spent time making me laugh and just simply being present. It's meant a lot to me and I'm sorry I didn't say that before. I appreciate everything you've done for me and I'm really glad we're friends."

Her heart sank. "Just friends?"

Chuck squeezed her hand. "For now. But that doesn't mean that won't change. I don't know when everything will start to feel normal again. I mean, it could be weeks. But I don't want to lose you either, Patty. Can you wait for me to figure things out?"

Patty stared at Chuck, glanced at their still intertwined hands, and then met his gaze again. She smiled. "I've waited since I was eight, Chuck. A few more weeks aren't going to kill me."

Chuck's shoulders sank with relief and he smiled. "Thank you, Patty. You're very understanding when you aren't trying to strike me out."

"Well, love is one thing, Chuck. Baseball is another."

Chuck laughed. He squeezed her hand. "I love it out here. Do you want to go inside, or do you think you can handle a few more minutes?"

Patty smiled. "I'm a tough girl, Chuck. I can handle anything."

"I know, Patty. But you don't have to be tough all the time. You know that, right?"

Her throat tightened and Patty could only manage a nod. Chuck lay back down and Patty followed his head. She kept her hand in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. When Chuck didn't pull away, Patty let out a little sigh. She didn't feel the cold anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcie stared up at the clouds that floated in the sunny morning sky. The coarse blanket bunched up under Marcie and Pierre, but she couldn't care less. She buried her head against Pierre's chest and sighed. "How is it the end of August already?"

Pierre kissed the crown of her head. "Time really does fly, I guess," he said quietly. One of his arms rested on her waist and the other looped underneath her, rubbing her back.

Marcie closed her eyes. The birds chirped as they dove above, eating the insects. The wind tickled Marcie's neck. The hilltop they escaped to wasn't far from Pierre's farm, but far enough that no one would accidentally stumble upon them. It was one of the couple's favourite places.

As the weeks had passed, Marcie hadn't wanted to think about tomorrow when she would have to get on a plane and leave Pierre. The first time ten years ago had been hard, but this was agony. Marcie tightened her grip on Pierre. Despite how difficult a time Charles was having, she tried to steal as much time with Pierre as possible. Marcie knew something had passed between Charles and Peppermint Patty, but she couldn't tear herself away from Pierre long enough to go digging for answers. She could probe Patty later. She wanted to fill herself with memories of Pierre to sustain her until she could see him again. _But when would that be?_

They hadn't talked about what would happen after the summer because it would force them to acknowledge that their time was coming to an end. Marcie had tried a few times earlier in the summer, but the words turned to pebbles in her mouth and she couldn't spit them out. She couldn't say it, because what if he didn't want her to come back? What if this was enough, he had gotten it out of his system, and now he didn't want Marcie anymore? Deep down, she knew that wasn't true, but how could she be one hundred percent sure? It wasn't as if he had brought up her staying longer at any point. He hadn't even asked for her phone number.

But time was running out. Marcie knew if she didn't say something today, it would be too late.

"Pierre." Her voice came out soft and muffled against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Her face burned. She had meant to say it weeks ago, but love was such a big four-letter word. It took up her whole mind when she thought of Pierre. But it didn't seem to quite explain just how deeply she felt about him, either.

Pierre pulled back far enough so he could look Marcie in the eye. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and smiled. "I love you, too, Marcie." He kissed her then. It has become easier over the last few months. Hesitant brushes became lingering moments that Marcie never wanted to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could have stayed there forever. She _wanted_ to, but she knew the rest had to be said. She couldn't get on that plane and not know if she could – or should – come back.

Marcie threaded her fingers through his hair and gently pulled him back. She swallowed thickly. "What happens when I leave tomorrow, Pierre? What happens to us?"

His smile almost outshone the sun. "Well, I would hope to see you again, mon amour. And I really do need your phone number," he added with a chuckle.

Marcie blinked back tears as her smile grew. "This isn't just some summer romance, then?"

Pierre propped himself up on one elbow, the smile gone from his face. "Not for me, Marie. It never has. I love you, remember?"

Marcie sat up and nodded. She sat on Pierre's lap, her legs resting on either side of his hips. His blush made her blush worse. "Maybe I just needed to hear you say it again," she teased. But, she had. She needed reassurance that this summer wasn't an ending, but a beginning.

Pierre wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you, Marcie." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." He kissed her lips, too brief for Marcie's liking. "I love you, mon amour." He dipped his head to her neck and kissed her there, adding a little bite that made her shiver.

She gently pushed back his head, laughing. "Alright, I get it!" She shook her head. "I have an idea."

"Do tell." Pierre brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Did I tell you what universities I applied for back in the spring?"

"I don't remember them all, but most were in America, were they not?"

"Most were, but some were in Europe, too."

Pierre's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"London, Switzerland, Munich . . . and France." She bit her lip as she smiled. "The Research University of Paris, to be exact. It's not far from here, not as far as America anyway."

Pierre clasped one of her hands between his. "Of course, they accepted you. How could they not? You are brilliant." He kissed her nose. "But why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't accept before I left! I didn't know how things would be between us. The last thing I wanted was to accept their offer and know how close I was but couldn't be with you."

He poked her shoulder with a smile. "Brilliant and wise. What more could I want?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Beautiful, too. Compassionate. Loving. Gentle. Funny. Perfect in every way."

Marcie laughed. "Perfect is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"Perfect for me." His smile dimmed. "Marcie, is that the school you want to go to? Truly? I would understand if there was a better school for you out there. You are so smart; you must have gotten a great deal of acceptance letters."

"A couple of dozen, but who's counting?"

Pierre chuckled. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I would wait for you again, my Marcie. I don't want to hold you back."

Marcie removed her hand from his and held his chin. His eyes met hers. "Pierre, you are _not_ holding me back. You never have and you never will. I _want_ to stay here with you. I have since I first applied to that college with the silly dream of going to school here and being with you. I am so happy that it's not a silly dream anymore." She kissed him gently. Her arms looped around his neck and pulled him closer.

When they parted, Pierre had an idea. "Did you bring your acceptance letter with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

He grinned. "Perfect. How would you like to go on a Parisian excursion?"

"To where?"

He chuckled. "Where else? The Research University of Paris! If you're going to go to school here, you need to officially accept the offer, enroll in classes, find a dorm . . . there's so much to do!" He slung his arms underneath her and stood up with her in his arms. Marcie yelped in surprise but tightened her grip around his neck.

"We're going _now_?"

Pierre snuck his foot underneath the blanket and kicked it up in the air. Marcie reached out with one hand and grabbed it. "Well, you do leave tomorrow," he said with a chuckle. "Now seems like the best time to go. You fly out tomorrow night, yes?" He began walking down the hill with Marcie still in his arms.

"Around suppertime. I can walk you know!"

"I know. So, we go to Paris today, get your ready for school, then come back here to pick up your friends to go back to America."

"I still have to leave with them to get my things," she reminded.

"Yes, but you won't be gone for long. A few weeks at most."

When they got to the bottom of the hill, she told Pierre to let her down and they walked back to the farm hand in hand. "Why don't we take everyone with us? We could use a celebration."

"Oui, I like that! We had better hurry, or the university will close before we get there!"

Pierre and Marcie ran back to the farm.

Marcie was lucky. _Very_ lucky. According to the registrar, if she hadn't accepted the offer that day, she would have had to reapply in the fall to start in the winter. Her friends and Pierre helped her choose classes (Patty thought kinesiology would be a good elective) and select a dorm room (Linus liked the view from the seventh floor). Afterwards, the group went out for supper and celebrated their summer adventure. Marcie's heart had never felt so full.

It didn't make leaving the following day any easier, though. She dragged her feet through every chore that morning. It was almost impossible to pack her bag. Patty sensed Marcie's quiet sadness and did her best to help Marcie go through the motions.

As the hour of departure descended, Marcie felt like someone was sitting on her chest. With bag in hand, she walked down the staircase to Pierre's house for the final time. She looked at the furniture that had become familiar over the last several weeks. Even though she would be back very soon, it felt like months would pass before she saw Pierre again. She ran her hand over the chair she and Pierre shared the night before. Patty, Linus, and Charles went to bed soon after their return from Paris, but Pierre and Marcie stayed up half the night in front of the fire, sharing secrets and telling ghost stories.

Standing in the front doorway, she saw Charles and Pierre shake hands. The trunk of the SUV was open, but full. Patty and Linus along with Shiloh were already inside. All that was left was Marcie. She swallowed thickly.

". . . Thanks again, Pierre. I had a great time," said Charles.

Pierre smiled sadly. "I'm only sad things did not work out with Violet, my friend. I am deeply sorry for misreading the situation."

Charles shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Pierre. Things happen for a reason." Marcie noticed he glanced back at the SUV. "I'm still glad I came. No matter what."

Charles spotted Marcie and smiled. He let go of Pierre's hand. "Keep in touch, Pierre. You got my number?"

"Oui! You shall have to come and visit Marcie during the school break. All of your should." Pierre turned to Marcie and extended his hand to her. She took it and squeezed. "I know she will miss you."

Charles waved goodbye to Pierre then went to the driver's side of the vehicle. Once the door shut, Marcie flung herself into Pierre's arms and held him tight. His grip was just as firm and he buried his head in her neck. They didn't say anything for a long moment. Marcie's breath grew shaky as the tears started to form.

"I know I'll see you soon, but I'm still going to miss you like crazy," she said, her voice thick.

"I'll call every night. It won't be the same, but it will be something," he whispered. She felt a tear of his land on her neck.

Marcie hugged him tighter. "I'll call you when I land. Promise to pick up?"

"No matter the time," he promised. He pulled back and roughly wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled. "I love you, Marcie. I miss you already and you haven't even left," he said with a shaky chuckle.

She sniffed and smiled back. "I love you, too. We're being silly about this, aren't we?"

"Probably, but I can't help it."

Charles honked the horn. She didn't want them to be late on her account. She tugged on Pierre's shirt and kissed him. It would have to last until she returned in a week.

Pierre put her suitcase in the trunk then walked her to the SUV. He watched with a sad smile as she shut the door on him. She rolled down the window and stuck her upper body out. As Charles left the farm, Marcie waved goodbye. Pierre did as well. She only stopped when she couldn't see him any longer.

Marcie forced herself to sit back down. She rolled up the window, buckled in, and let her tears roll down her cheeks in waves. Patty pulled Marcie over and let Marcie lean on her shoulder as she cried. No one said anything during the drive back to the airport.

Marcie's parents were accepting of their daughter's decision to go to Paris for school, not that Marcie expected anything less. They knew of Marcie's contact with Pierre and her mother was only surprised it took her so long to make a decision about school. With a full scholarship and extra funding from her parents, all Marcie had to do was book her flight and pack. She wasn't sure if she would be home before Christmas, so Marcie did her best to fit as much as she could into her two suitcases.

Every night, Pierre called, as promised. He spoke to her parents a few times and, according to her father, seemed like "a decent sort." It was high praise from a man of few words like Mr. Johnson.

Patty had been over almost every day since their return. She struggled to voice her feelings about Charles, but Marcie listened as she packed. Marcie would miss Peppermint Patty, but she promised herself she wouldn't let distance put a strain on their friendship. Patty meant too much to her.

On her final day, Peppermint Patty offered to drive Marcie to the airport. The Johnsons were at work, but they had said their goodbyes early that morning. Their other friends had held a going away party for Marcie the night before. She had had so much fun she almost missed Pierre's call. Taking all that into account, Marcie was very glad someone else would be paying attention to traffic signals.

Peppermint Patty was oddly quiet during the drive. Marcie tried to pin down if this was a Charles issue (she noticed they had snuck off together the night before) or a Marcie-is-going-away issue. She decided not to push and focused on the radio. _I wonder what songs are on the radio in Paris._ Soon, she would find out.

They were on time, but just barely. Marcie, bags at her feet on the sidewalk, hugged Patty tight. "Thank you, Patty, for being my best friend. I'm going to miss you!"

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you," Patty replied with a squeeze. "Text when you get there so I know you're safe. And don't go too fast with Pierre, alright? He's a good guy, but he's still a guy. Gotta have boundaries and stuff. I won't be there to protect you." Patty's voice cracked. Peppermint Patty had _always_ been there to protect Marcie, ever since they first met and she found out the older girls at school were bullying Marcie.

Marcie pulled back and smiled at Patty. "I promise, sir."

Patty rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't call me sir! I thought you outgrew that."

Marcie squeezed Patty's arm then grabbed her bags. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"I'll be waiting!"

Marcie waved then headed into the airport, a tear running down her cheek. Her heartbeat quickened. She had a flight to catch. _I'm coming, Pierre._


	6. Chapter 6

Linus knew France had mostly been for Charlie Brown and Marcie to fulfill their childhood fantasy of being reunited with Pierre and Violet, but tagging along was one of the best decisions Linus made. For weeks, he let his brain wander, contemplate, and imagine the many paths his kiss with Sally could take him. He wasn't pestered by Rerun or harassed by Lucy, so Linus took advantage of the quiet serenity of the countryside. He wished he could have stayed longer.

Upon returning, Linus knew he had to see Sally as soon as possible. But there were school supplies to buy and classes to sign up for. His mother kept him busy for a full week. If Linus was being honest, he let her. It was easier to go shopping with his mother or help his father make dinner than walk the few blocks over to Charlie Brown's house.

What if Sally didn't want to see him? What if she had spent the summer hating Linus? Or worse: what if she had spent it in the arms of another boy? _Did I miss my chance?_ Those thoughts plagued his sleep, making it impossible to catch up on what he missed while in France.

But Linus couldn't avoid Sally any longer. School was going to start in a few days. Linus thought he would have spotted Sally at Marcie's going-away party, but she hadn't shown up. When Linus asked Charlie Brown about it, he simply shrugged.

"You know Sally. It's hard to predict what she'll do."

Linus was running out of excuses. On the first day of September, a few days before school started, Linus forced himself to rise before ten, eat a breakfast that consisted of more than a granola bar, and head over to Charlie Brown's. The weather was starting to turn. Orange and red leaves crunched under his runners. A flock of geese honked overhead as they flew south for the winter. Linus sighed. His birthday was coming up. The best gift he could think of would be to still have Sally as a friend, even if she didn't want to be with him after he had made her wait so long to approach her.

The fall wind bit his neck as he walked up to Charlie Brown's door. He swallowed thickly then knocked. Charlie Brown answered.

"Hey Linus! What brings you here so early on a Saturday?"

"I'd like to speak with Sally, if she's available."

Charlie Brown frowned. "I'll go check." He left the door open a crack so the heat from inside curled around Linus' ankles. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his red windbreaker and bit the inside of his cheek.

A minute later, Charlie Brown was back. He opened the door wider. "She's just in her room, but she said she'll talk to you."

Linus felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He smiled and followed Charlie Brown inside.

"Do you want something to eat? I was just making French toast."

Linus chuckled. "Can't get France out of your head, huh Charlie Brown?"

Charlie Brown smiled. "It was a memorable trip, to say the least."

Linus stood by the kitchen table as Charlie Brown went back to the stovetop. "Have you talked to Peppermint Patty since we got back?"

"We spoke a little at Marcie's party, but she was pretty upset with Marcie going away, so it wasn't for long." Charlie Brown's cheeks were bright read.

Linus smirked. "Maybe it was the punch, but I'm sure I saw you sneak off with her near the end of the party."

Charlie Brown tossed a glare over his shoulder at his friend. "This is about you and Sally, not me."

Linus raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I give."

"Linus?"

He turned to the sound of his name and his eyes widened as he saw Sally. It had only been a few months, but somehow she had gotten prettier. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and although she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, her casual attire highlighted her striking features. _Why did I not see before how pretty she is?_ How had he missed it? Perhaps growing up alongside her had something to do with it.

Linus swallowed and blinked rapidly. "Sally. Hi. I, uh, was wondering if you had some time to talk with me. If you want," he stammered. His cheeks were much brighter than Charlie Brown's had been a moment before.

Sally's cheeks were dusted pink as a blush lit up her face. _God, she's beautiful._ She nodded. "Let me get my sweater and we can go out back." She disappeared before he could agree.

Linus didn't even notice Charlie Brown was still there until he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. "Don't mess this up," Charlie Brown said.

Linus nodded. Sally came back a moment later wearing one of Charlie Brown's old sweaters. The blue reminded Linus of his old blanket. He smiled and stepped back to let her lead the way.

The back steps to Charlie Brown's house felt smaller than the last time Linus sat on them a few years back, but he made sure not to crowd Sally. She wouldn't meet his gaze. She seemed focused on Shiloh as he slept inside his doghouse.

"Sally?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Linus cleared his throat. "Sally, I'm sorry for what I did this summer. I shouldn't have kissed you then left like that. It wasn't fair to you."

Sally snorted. "No, it wasn't. But I should have known it would happen. It was silly of me to hold onto a childhood crush." She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything else, Linus. I understand."

Linus' brow furrowed. "Understand what? I haven't said what I wanted to say!" He reached over and took her hand in his. "Sally, I don't regret what I did. What _we_ did. I liked kissing you. A lot." She stared at him, her eyes wide as frisbees. He squeezed her hand. "Do you know what I spent most of my time in France doing, besides watching Marcie fall in love with Pierre? Thinking about you." He shook his head. "I spent so much time wondering what you were doing that I didn't even focus on some of the exhibits. I just kept seeing your face and hearing your voice . . . and it would take me away. Take me back to you and that kiss. And it made me realize that I've wasted so many years seeing you as Charlie Brown's sister and not as my good friend and . . . and someone I care about very much." He swallowed thickly. "Someone that I love."

The wind played with their hair. Sally said nothing. Linus blushed. _I can't believe I said all that._ She hadn't let go of his hand, though. That had to be a good sign, right?

Sally looked down at her lap for a long time. When she met his gaze, tears were in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to say that since we were kids," she said softly.

Linus squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry it took me this long to say it."

Sally smiled. "You always were a bit slow outside the classroom."

"Hey! I've learned a few things." He nudged his shoulder against hers, causing her to laugh.

"Only because my brother forced you to get out of your shell," she teased, nudging him back. She shivered. "It's getting so cold out! Summer really is over."

"Do you want to go back inside? I'm pretty sure that French toast Charlie Brown is making will warm us up."

"Not yet. I'd like to take advantage of this alone time with you before school starts." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

Linus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. "I missed you, too."

They sat on the back step for a while longer, until they couldn't feel their fingers. Sally moved over to stand, but Linus took her hand before she could. She raised an eyebrow. "Linus?"

"I was just wondering . . . if I could kiss you again."

Sally blushed as she smiled. "You may. But only if you promise you won't run off after breakfast."

Linus tugged on her hand until she was only an inch from him. "Promise." He tilted his head down and kissed Sally. It was even better than he remembered the first time.

Suddenly the cold didn't seem to bother them as much. Linus wasn't sure how long they sat on that step, but it was worth every frozen finger and toe. When they pulled apart, Sally's ponytail had started to come loose and Linus' jacket was crinkled from where Sally had held onto it.

Linus stood up and offered Sally his hand. She slid hers into his and squeezed. "Does this mean I finally get to call you my sweet baboo and you won't cringe?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me your boyfriend, but I guess sweet baboo would do."

Sally laughed. "I think we can make boyfriend work." She opened the back door. "Charlie Brown! I hope you made enough for Linus and I! We're starving."

Linus smiled. _I could get used to this._ He pulled Sally's chair out for her and squeezed her shoulder. _Very used to it._


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie Brown's summer had been enlightening to say the least.

Weeks after the trip ended, he found his mind still drifting to Pierre's farm, reminiscing on the memories he had made with his friends while there.

True, the trip hadn't been perfect, but it taught him a great deal. For one, traveling halfway across the world to see a girl you hadn't spoken to in years probably wasn't the best idea. But Violet's honesty had forced Charlie Brown to really look at his life and realize he couldn't just expect good things to happen to him by pure chance. He had to take affirmative action to make his goals a reality. For Violet, he simply hadn't put in the effort. He couldn't blame her for not returning his feelings. Looking back on that visit, Charlie Brown always cringed. _I should have at least written first!_

But mistakes happen, and at least he wasn't left wondering for the rest of his life. He had closed that chapter of his life with Violet. Now a new one could begin.

It was halfway through the fall semester. Charlie Brown's schedule allowed him to get out at noon on Fridays, but instead of heading to the baseball field to coach little league, he swung by his house to grab Shiloh then hit the highway. His duffel bag and Shiloh's dog dish took up the cramped back seat of Charlie Brown's old Toyota Tundra, but he didn't mind. He could make it to California in half a day.

In France, Peppermint Patty's confession had surprised Charlie Brown, but as he mulled over the idea of a relationship with her, he realized that the signs had been there since they were kids. He just never noticed. True, Patty could be overbearing and sometimes a bit rude, but her heart was in the right place. There was a reason Marcie had stayed friends with her for so long, and it wasn't merely desperation.

Charlie Brown should have talked to Patty before Marcie's going away party, but he hadn't been brave enough to broach the subject with her. After all, they were going to school in two different states. Could they really make the start of a relationship work with so many miles between them? He hadn't had the answer then, and he didn't want to get her hopes up, so when he attended said event he tried to stay a safe distance from Patty. She didn't seem to notice – Patty had planned the entire party and was quite busy for most of the night. But near the end, Charlie Brown noticed Patty getting quieter and quieter. The reality of Marcie's departure had sunk in.

He was one of the few, if the only, to notice her slink away once the bonfire was lit. Perhaps it was the beer he had been nursing since he got to the party, or maybe it was how he hated to see anyone cry, but Charlie Brown went after Patty. She had found a quiet spot on Marcie's back porch. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she had on her warm varsity baseball jacket from last year's team to keep the wind from sneaking past her black t-shirt. She wasn't sobbing, but he could see the tears running down her freckled cheeks.

Charlie Brown sat beside her on the porch swing. He waited to see if she would tell him to go away. When she didn't, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She glanced at him through her teary lashes and swallowed thickly. "I can't believe she's leaving, Chuck."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I know it sucks, but at least she'll be with Pierre. She'll be happy there."

"But will he keep her _safe_ Chuck? Will he watch out for her? I won't be there to—" her voice cracked and she shook her head vigorously. "Who's gonna make sure she's okay?"

Charlie Brown removed his arm from her shoulders but took her hands between his. "It's not your job to protect Marcie, Patty. She's a big girl and can look after herself. It's time you looked after yourself and focus on what you want." He smiled. "You're going to have a lot of fun at UCLA and make a bunch of new friends. But you'll still have Marcie. Just further away."

"And you?"

Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow. "And me what?"

She sniffed. "Will I still have you, Chuck?"

He nodded. "Of course! I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled. "I'll be stuck here coaching and taking classes while you and Marcie go on new adventures."

Patty squeezed his hands. "I don't want to lose you, too, Chuck." She shook her head. "I don't think I could handle it."

Charlie Brown smiled. "You won't lose me, Patty. I promise."

A few more tears rolled down her cheeks, but Patty nodded. Charlie Brown leaned back on the swing and soon Patty was curled up against his side, his arm around her shoulders once again. They stayed on the swing for a while, looking at the stars and making up constellations since neither of them could remember any besides the Big and Little Dipper. They didn't kiss, but Charlie Brown desperately wanted to. That was the night he realized he felt the same way about Patty as she did about him.

When Patty left for California a few days later, he didn't declare his love for her right then and there. With new people and new experiences just around the corner, Charlie Brown didn't feel it would be fair to tie her down to a hometown boy like him right away. He wanted her to have a chance to get comfortable in college and then see how she felt.

That was weeks ago, and although they had talked on the phone every few days, the distance was becoming unbearable. Talking was all well and good, but because he hadn't told Patty how he felt, it left a lot of things unspoken between them. Many times Charlie Brown considered just telling her right then and there on the phone, but that wasn't the kind of romantic gesture Patty deserved. Unlike with Violet, Charlie Brown wanted to make an effort and really show Patty that he was serious and she wasn't just a replacement for Violet.

So here he was, on his way to California, hoping he wasn't making another huge mistake. But at least this time, he knew if she said no, he could survive it. He had once before.

Charlie Brown reached California just after supper. On the way to the campus, he picked up supper for himself and Shiloh. If he remembered Patty's schedule correctly, she would be at practice with the softball team at UCLA. _If I time it right, practice will just be ending._ Charlie Brown stuffed the wrapper of his burger in the side pocket of his door and followed the map to the baseball fields.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the fields came into view and a team was still practicing. He clipped Shiloh's leash on, grabbed his baseball glove, and got out of the truck. The California heat settled on him like a blanket. He adjusted his red ball cap and grabbed Shiloh's dish. He watched the players from the parking lot. It took him a moment to spot Patty. She was wearing one of her jerseys and a pair of black shorts, but dirt was smeared on her cheek and her cap was on backwards, trying to keep her ponytail in one place. Charlie Brown took a deep breath then headed over.

It didn't take long for the girls to notice him, or rather, to notice Shiloh. Practice practically grinded to a halt when they noticed Shiloh. Charlie Brown entered the field and was immediately greeted by half a dozen crouching girls asking hundreds of questions as they petted the beagle. He did his best to answer, but his attention remained fixed on Patty.

She was on the pitcher's mound and just threw an impressive fastball. Charlie Brown smiled. She certainly hadn't lost her touch.

"Come on, that was clearly out! What, you call that a fastball?" Charlie Brown shouted.

The girls nearby gave him questioning gazes. Patty turned to face him, her cheeks flush and her brow furrowed. She looked ready to chew him out, until she realized who exactly it was. Her jaw dropped. "Chuck?"

He smiled. "And Shiloh. He wasn't about to let me leave without tagging along."

Patty grinned. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Charlie Brown shrugged. "I thought I'd come play some ball with you this weekend. Unless you're busy." _Please God don't be busy._

She shook her head. "You caught me on a good weekend. We only have two practices."

"Great!" _Oh, thank God!_ Charlie Brown's erratic heartbeat slowed down just a little.

Patty looked over at the umpire. "Are we done, Coach?"

The woman, who was apparently in charge, nodded. "Hit the showers, ladies! I'll see _all of you_ bright and early for practice tomorrow morning at seven." She winked at Patty then left the batting cage. The other girls reluctantly said goodbye to Shiloh and teased Patty on the way out.

"Aw, go on, get out of here!" she said with a laugh. "Can't a girl have a little privacy?"

When they were finally alone, Charlie Brown wasn't sure what to do. He decided the most sensible thing to do would be to make sure Shiloh couldn't escape. He tied him up to a nearby fence post near a tree and gave him some water. Patty came over and gave Shiloh a few good ear scratches.

"I missed you, Shiloh! Did you miss me?"

Shiloh barked and the pair laughed. "I guess so," said Patty. She looked up at Charlie Brown. "You really drove five hours to play baseball?"

"Among other things," Charlie Brown said with a shrug.

"Like?" Patty stood to full height and held Charlie Brown's gaze.

He blushed. "Well, I never exactly gave you an answer from France, and I thought it was about time I did." He took a step forward and held one of her hands. "Long distance is going to be challenging, but I figure if Marcie and Pierre could do it for years from different continents, we can manage a few states." He squeezed her hand. "What do you say, Patty? Do you want to give it a try?"

Peppermint Patty stared at Charlie Brown for a moment before she smiled. "I'm not a big fan of long distance, Chuck."

Charlie Brown's heart sank. _Here we go again._ He slowly nodded. "Oh. Okay. I understand." He began to pull his hand away from hers. "Is there someone else, then? I would understand if that was the case. I mean, I didn't exactly give you a reason to hold out hope. I'm sorry I came down here and bothered you. I can head back—"

Patty 's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand. "Chuck, you got it all wrong! There is no one else. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She sighed. "I'm getting this all wrong again." She wrapped her other hand around his. "I don't like long distance, but we don't have to be for long. There are lots of scholarships for baseball at UCLA. I think if you applied for the winter semester, you could easily get in!"

Charlie Brown blinked. "Me? A baseball scholarship?"

Patty grinned. "Sure, Chuck! You're not as bad of a player as you seem to think you are. Plus with me coaching you, you're sure to get one."

Charlie Brown chuckled. "Personal coach and a girlfriend? What else can you do?"

"Juggle, but I only do that if I've had one too many drinks."

Charlie Brown laughed. "This I _have_ to see."

Patty shook her head. "I thought you came here to play baseball and confess your undying love?"

"The weekend has barely begun! I could easily squeeze in some juggling."

"Well, let's start with baseball and see how far we get, alright?"

"Fine, but only because you're cute."

Patty blushed. She was about to take her hand from his and head to the mound when Charlie Brown pulled her back. "Oh, and Patty? One more thing I want to add to our schedule."

"And what's that?"

He tilted his head up and kissed her. He pulled back just as she started to lean in. Charlie Brown smiled. "I may want to do that more than once this weekend."

Peppermint Patty blushed. "I won't stop you."

He was about to kiss her again when a cacophony of honking arose from the parking lot. Peppermint Patty's teammates were cheering and clapping. Charlie Brown and Patty blushed. She flipped them off with a smile and soon the cars were gone again. Patty punched her baseball glove that she was still wearing. "You pitching or am I?"

"Me first. I've got to get in a few warm up throws if I'm going to be as good as you."

Patty laughed. "You'll never be as good as me, Chuck."

He kissed her cheek. "We'll see about that." He jogged over to the mound, leaving a flushed Patty in his wake.

For now, long distance would have to do, but Charlie Brown was interested to see if Patty's belief in him actually amounted to him earning a baseball scholarship. His travels may not be as continental as Marcie's, but Charlie Brown was more than happy to be out in this dusty baseball field with Peppermint Patty. It felt like home.


End file.
